Ash, The Harem Master
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Ash is left alone along with Silver(OC) then he was offered an offer from Arceus herself so read now to find out! Don't read if your offended, I try not to offend my readers so if you find my material offending then please leave. AshXHarem, OCXHarem, OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Fifth fanfic!**

 **Mew: This idea just came into your mind when you accidentally entered the girls bathroom by mistake right?**

 **Elvin: What are you talking about? *sheepishly rubbing back of head***

 **Mew: Your lucky that no one seen you or your in by big trouble**

 **Elvin: Ok I'm lucky! Just don't talk about that experience again *shudders***

 **Mew: I'll just start eating m- MY COOKIES! WHERE!**

 **Elvin: Calm down, here!**

 **Mew: Bad joke! ELVIN DON'T OWN POKEMON IF HE DID I'LL BE STRANGLING HIM BY NOW! Come here!**

 **Elvin: *gulps* So for no Furtherado, ON WITH THE FIC! HELP!  
**

Key:

Pokemon attack: **Dragon tail**

Speech: "what?"

Telepathy: " _happened "_

Thought: " _today"_

* * *

 **PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION ASH POV**

Ash Ketchum, A fifteen year old teen who has his mother dead by Team Rocket and his friends leaving him for being just pure badluck and Silver Steel, **(A/N Elvin: *Pants* Silver will be here to manage the amount of girls Ash have and I always like my OC so eh. Mew: Where are you! Elvin: Gotta run Bye!)** A sixteen year old teen who is Ash's half brother and assassin of the ever dangerous Team Element which have been disbanded recently are currently walking through route 1 mourning for the day they have been kicked out and even attempted to be killed but escaped, luckily.

"What will we do now?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, I don't have anything to live for anymore" I replied.

"Its OK I suffered worse so if I can control myself then you can also" he assured.

"Pika pika pikachu pikachu pika (Yea Its okay we'll help you until ends of the World)" Pikachu tried to comfort his best friend and worked.

"Thanks but every time something horrible happens, there is always a way that will help and solve our problem" I said in a confused tone.

"Yeah" He replied confused aswell.

"Pika pika pikachu (I know where is it)" Pikachu said getting confused aswell.

"3,2,1" I started counting down then a flash of light engulfed us and we are now standing in the ever grand Hall of Origins, the resting place of Arceus.

"That answers our question" Silver broke the silence.

" _Welcome to the Hall of Origins, Chosen one and The Chosen One Protector"_ Arceus greeted with a tone of authority.

"Hello Arceus" I replied simply without thinking words of respect.

"What can we do for you Milady?" Silver asked with formality.

" _I've seen what happened to both of you and I wanted to give you an offer_ " Arceus replied through telepathy.

"And what would that be Milady?" Silver asked, still in his formal attitude.

"I hope a new dimension so I can start anew" I whispered to myself.

" _I will give you a chance to start anew to an another dimension I made but it is still in its early development so I need your help_ " Arceus replied.

"What a coincidence" I sighed.

"Why would you need our help, Lady Arceus?" Silver asked getting interested.

" _Well my little sister who is a century old visited me, she is still young so she don't know about anything about creation, so she tampered in the Dimension which I call Generation 2 and made male genders extinct, she also made it if two females mate they will reproduce a female offspring_ _, I scolded her for doing that and she said 'I got bored' and left with her toys, I tried to fix it but I cannot bring back male genders anymore, only transport special aura user males which is compatible to the Dimension itself_ " She explained.

"Oh so we both are the special aura users, you're finding" Ash interrupted getting curious aswell.

"Pika pika pika (So there are only three of us)" Pikachu said curious to the new Generation 2.

" _No there is an another whose name is Jet Renders_ " She replied and as on cue a voice shouted behind us.

"Miss me Silver!?" A voice which sounded like a fourteen year old yelled.

"Nice to meet you again Jet, thanks again for helping me escape that horrible HQ" Silver replied.

"So who is this guy here Silver?" he asked.

"His name is Ash Ketchum, The Chosen One" Silver sighed.

"What!? I'm sorry for my unformalities Chosen one" he said bowing his head.

I sweatdropped at the scene, "Its okay but just call me Ash" I replied.

"Ok, now can we go now? I want to get some lady action" he said, getting excited.

" _Just like Brock_ " Me and Silver thought.

" _Now that the greeting is done may be we can start, All your current pokemon's genders are female except for Ash's Pikachu and Balbasaur, Silver's Houndoom and Absol, Jet's Charizard and Gardevoir, Now are you ready?_ " Arceus interrupted.

"Ready as I ever will be!" Jet shouted with energy.

" _Great now I have to handle two energized trainers_ " Silver thought.

" _Before you go, Mew wanted to come with Silver_ " Arceus said and as on cue Mew jumped out of nowhere and perched herself on Silver's shoulder rubbing her face on Silver's cheeks making him blush pink, she just giggled and continued.

"Now can we get started! I want to leave the place I call Earth" Ash said.

" _Of course, I will be watching you three_ " Those were the last words before they vanished from sight.

* * *

 **FANGIRL CITY-GUR NATION (GIRL UNITED REGIONS) SILVER POV (A/N Elvin: Now before you spam the reviews and my PM box, this is A FANFIC, if you hate the idea then leave because I don't take flames lightly and I don't want to offend a reader. Mew: Your lucky I made you live. Elvin: *sighs*)**

We teleported in from what looks like the outskirts of a large bustling city and not just large, Its GIGANTIC, It can fit fifty battle cruisers and still have space for another three.

"Hmm, Lets make a plan, we can't just barge in and look like thugs, we need a disguise to hide" I said breaking the silence. They nodded and began to look around until we made it to a fence which on the other side have a Mall.

"OK, as much I hate shopping, I don't want the opposite sex think us as new pokemon" Jet whispered.

"I will go in, Okay lets try my newly discovered transforming powers, shall we?" I replied and concentrated until a light engulfed me making my hair longer and my chest expand to B-cups, my legs straighter and all my scars disappear. What stood at my place is a beautiful woman with hair as white as snow and Silver grey eyes.

"Wow, I felt dizzy" I mumbled, I saw Ash, Jet, Pikachu and Mew looking at me, "What's the problem?" I asked until I looked down and I have a body of a sixteen year old woman.

"Yo-you look absolutely beautiful" Ash mumbled looking at me with mouth agape open, his puberty struck him hard, really HARD.

"Hey! I'm still a male!" I shouted then looked at my ragged jeans and dirty jacket.

"What ever you say" Jet said dreamily.

"I transform you both to ladies then" I replied then I touched them in the shoulder making their hair long like mine but Jet is shorter while Ash has longer hair, Ash have C-cups while Jet have A to B-cups with their usual clothing over them but its too big, when they got their senses back they looked at themselves and tried to stop a scream.

"Now that is done, lets go, Mew cover with **Invisibility** on yourself" I ordered then headed our way to the mall.

After climbing the high fence and earning a weird glares from other females, we actually got to the mall until we made it to a decent looking clothing shop. **(A/N Elvin: If you know Seven Deadly Sins, The anime, Silver looks like Elaine but with Silver hair and eyes while Ash looks like Cynthia without the black cloak and his auburn eyes and raven hair is still present while Jet looks like Nagi on Hayate the Combat Butler season 1)** I paid the clerk with my last amount of money Arceus gave me in case this will happen, We exited the store when a girl crashed into me.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with lilac hair yelled in worry.

"Its okay" I said in a feminine voice then when I looked into her eyes, I immediately recognized her, "What's your name?" I asked.

"The name is Anabel" She replied with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well hello Anabel nice to meet you, My name is As-Ashley, yes Ashley Ketchum" Ash Aka Ashley greeted. Me and Jet sweatdropped at the name but I knew he can't come up with anything better. Anabel looked suspicious but shrugged it off until he laid her eyes on me and Jet.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Silvia Gold" I replied hastily.

"Jen Yen" Jet followed hesitantly.

"Well, like I said my name is Anabel" She said then looked at me with her blush growing.

" _I wish I never accepted the offer, things have gotten awkward already_ " I thought.

"Well, I'm gonna get going, bye!" She waved making myself blush a little until I felt Mew hugging me but still invisible making me blush harder.

"That was interesting, lets go I need a breather" Ash broke the awkward silence.

"Yes, I would love that" Jet replied.

"We need to find money but I think I have an idea" I said then looked at a woman with a purse.

Ash saw the sign and it reads, "No stealing, if you steal then all your personal belongings will be confiscated and donated to unlucky people"

"Hmm, maybe its not a good idea Sil-Silvia" Jet said.

"Only for now but I have another idea" I replied then looked at a poster which read,

 _"Want to be a superstar? Want fame or want money then join Pokemon Coordinators league for huge rewards. Just win ribbons on each famous city and join the league to stardom! Join now at the the nearest pokemon center"_

"There are still similarities in this world from the old one" I said after reading the poster.

"I don't want Coordinating" Ash whispered.

"Me too" I replied.

"Well look here" Jet pointed at a similar poster and it reads,

 _Do you want to battle the most strongest pokemon Trainers around, then join The Pokemon Master Quest! Get those high heels dirty and join at the nearest pokemon center!  
_  
"Hmm, a copy of the Pokemon league, interesting" I whispered.

"I want to join!" Ashley/Jen shouted excitingly. "I will win!" Ashley/Jen shouted at each other making a large pointless argrument which the author can't continue.

"Come on! Stop already!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making other people stare at us. Both of them stopped and thought that it will be the last thing they'll do to anger me.

"Ok, now, lets sign up at the nearest Pokemon center" I said lowering my temper and them nodding. " _This will be a longgggggg day_ " I thought.

* * *

 **HALL OF ORGINS-? ARCEUS POV**

I am watching the trio's progress and it was actually very slow, Mewtwo visited me and watched also, attracting attention from the other legendaries.

" _Milady_?" He asked.

" _What is it Mewtwo?_ " I asked back.

" _Why is Ash or your Chosen One in your newly made Dimension?_ " He asked.

" _I am aware Mewtwo, I sent those three there to fix the problem my sister did_ " I replied.

" _Is it too dangerous?_ " He asked again.

" _Stop asking those questions and watch, I am getting interesting on how will they fit in_ " I replied almost breaking my temper.

" _Yes Milady_ " He replied.

* * *

 **FANGIRL CITY-GUR NATION ASH POV**

After signing up for the Master are currently standing outside of a large Pokemon Gym which looked like a giant Tech shop, We entered and was greeted by a huge array of gadgets ranging from P phones, Fandroid and etc. We found a futuristic counter on the other side and headed to it.

"What can I do for you today?" A woman in his thirties asked behind us making us jump.

"Umm, We want a gym battle?" I replied.

"Well why didn't you say so, come with me, also my name is Faye" She said. We nodded and followed her to a series of staircases and arrived in the roof.

"Well this will be a three on three pokemon battle, a pokemon each for you three while I use my full three, accept?" Faye declared. We nodded and released our pokemon.

"Show Darkness, Absol!" Silvia shouted.

"Show Elegance and Beauty! Gardevoir!" Jen shouted.

"Light the skies in Thunder! Pikachu!" I shouted trying to be dramatic.

"Hmm, I never seen those kind of pokemon before" She said confused until she pointed her pokedex at our pokemon, all saying unknown but saying the gender as Male. **(A/N Elvin: She is confused on why the trio's pokemon is different from their usual ones which is female)**

"WHAT! YOU HAVE MALE POKEMON!" She shouted in surprise. Our disguise began to blur then we transformed back to our old bodies with our old clothes on.

"Sorry guys, I got tired" Silver said embarrassed. We rolled our eyes and looked at Faye, which have her mouth agape open.

"I thought Males are just a m-myth" She mumbled.

"Well that myth is broken, Males are alive and were just the last ones left" Jet said impressed at the scene.

"Now can we have our battle" I interrupted, grinning.

"Go Electivire, Jolteon and Manectric! Use **Thunder** but go easy on them!" she ordered.

" **Counter shield** to **Dark pulse** / **Volt tackle** / **Psychic** " Silver/Ash/Jet ordered.

Three large bolts of **Thunder** shot from the sky but easily countered by **Countershield** which looked like a combination of Psychic, Electric and Dark moves, then when the attack was done, the trio's pokemon used their proper attacks making the three faint in the wall.

"Spectacular" Faye mumbled simply.

"We should be going" Silver said.

"No wait!" She shouted.

"What?" Jet asked.

"Males never lived in this world, do you have any plans to revive your race?" She asked.

"Yes and please don't tell anyone about this, we will show up eventually" Silver said before transforming into his disguise along with us then we simply left.

* * *

 **Elvin: Finally!**

 **Mew: *Munch* *Munch* These cookies are delicious *Munch* *Munch***

 **Elvin: *Sweatdrop* OK, Anyway I will be doing this fanfic without a real schedule and I am accepting beta readers**

 **Mew: *Munch* *Munch* Now work on the other fanfic you have *Munch* *Munch***

 **Elvin: Ok, Ok, sheesh, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW FANFIC, GBYE**

 **Mew: *Munch**Munch* GBYE *MUNCH**MUNCH***


	2. Chapter 2 Silver's New Admirer

**Chapter 2**

 **Elvin: I'm a boy!**

 **Mew: Just wear this outfit!**

 **Elvin: But I don't want to cross dress! Nobody wants to!**

 **Mew: *Charges Giga impact***

 **Elvin: *Throws pillow***

 **Mew: If you don't want to cross dress then do one of your stories!**

 **Elvin: Fine! I'm doing it already**

 **Mew: What!? Wait where is my cookies!**

 **Elvin: Behind you**

 **Mew: Oh, lets start I'm ready**

 **Elvin: *sighs* Also last chapter's gym leader is Faye, the Electric type gym leader if you don't know, So for no Furtherado ON WITH THE FIC!**

 **Mew: Elvin don't own Pokemon, if he did he is 70 years old**

 **Elvin: Hey!**

 **Key:**

Pokemon attack: **Dragon tail**

Speech: "what?"

Telepathy: " _happened "_

Thought: " _today"  
_

* * *

 **KINKY TOWN-GUR NATION ASH POV**

This is really awkward but we happen to find ourselves in a town that don't enforce public nudity or public s*x, so we were walking through large crowds of hor*y girls having s*x with each other in front of the public and no one, which I mean NO ONE finds offending, We were always getting flirted by women left, right, and center which means this day will get very awkward, hopefully there is a pokemon center in the town and thought what bad will happen, that was very wrong, VERY WRONG.

"Ahh, finally away from those ladies!" Silver sighed.

"You can't stand s*x don't you" Jet teased.

"Being abused by your mother is enough to make you traumatized Jen(Jet)!" Silver shouted until his gaze were met at the center with two ladies having s*x with each other, one with familiar pink hair and another with blonde hair flowing until her legs.

"What the f***" Silver muttered.

"I know, let just get the supplies and run away as much as possible" I replied.

"Wow" Jet whispered with mouth agape open, I noticed Silver get the survivor pack and the map we need and he scanned the product himself in the counter and placed the money in the desk and walked away with heavily closed eyes, proving Jet's point (Yes!).

"Come back a-again!" Said a Nurse Joy which is having s*x with another woman.

"Maybe if we got the map from the city, hours ago then we might not have been here" Silver whispered and walked past me having a mission to strangle a laughing Jet out of his life. I sweatdropped and head out of the door along with an angry Silver and a knocked out Jet.

* * *

 **ROAD 14-GUR NATION SILVER POV**

We are walking through large stretches of roads and shortcuts, We are all getting tired so we stopped for Lunch and brought down my transformation, I released my Shiny Absol, Houndoom, Leafeon, Bayleef (Silver's Bayleef), Lucario, and Scizor, while Ash sent out Balbasaur, Charizard, Bayleef, Pidgeot and Gible, Jet sent out his Infernape, Tentacruel, Umbreon, Kingler, Emolga and Jolteon. Pikachu and Mew levitated/ran to the table where I was cooking, Both of them said my food tastes really delicious and can rival the world's best cook, I just blushed and grabbed another bowl and ate along with Mew where she is eating my homemade Pokeblocks.

"So where we headed next Silver?" Ash asked.

"Hmm, according to the map, the closest city here is the Pinkka city, a Fairy type gym or they call 'Fairy Tale' gym, where a girl named Pinkel runs the gym, We should arrived there tomorrow night" I replied.

"A Fairy themed city? That is interesting" Jet said.

I was going to reply until I heard a faint cry in the forest, "Hold that thought, I think I heard something" I cautiously said. The two immediately called their pokemon until we heard another cry getting closer until we came face to face with 10 female fearows, and they looked hungry.

"Absol use **Unearthly realm**!" I quickly ordered then a portal opened and came out big chains of black and latched on the Fearows and successfully dragged them inside, after a few minutes the portal opened showing fainted, pale and scared Fearows.

"That was close" Jet said.

"I kn-" Before I can finish, another cry was heard but it was weak. I ran towards the location of the cry and saw a bleeding Glaceon. I rushed to it and carried her back to camp, The two stayed back and let me heal her in silence, I healed her wounds and cured her from poison then after a few hours she awoke with a pretty scared face.

"Its okay, nothing will hurt you" I calmly said, trying to calm her.

"Glaceon, Glace Glaceon (Who are you?)" She asked.

"I'm Silver and those two are Ash and Jet" I translated through Aura and I pointed towards the two who are busy playing with their pokemon.

"Glaceon Glaceon Glace Glaceon Glacen (I never saw anyone that looked like you before?)" She asked again.

"Well, technically I'm a male and those two also" I replied.

"GLACEON! (WHAT!?)" She yelled.

I sweatdropped and replied, "Well yes, umm, I know" I said awkwardly because how in the world I get into this position but surprisingly she jumped towards me and landed on my lap, then she cuddled me and fell asleep, _"That was awkward and weird"_ I thought to myself. I packed my things along with the two and head our way to Pinkka City with Glaceon in my arms.

After a few hours, the Sun began to set and we set up camp, I cooked dinner and ate, it was stew with a few mushrooms and berries, again they said it was delicious and tasted the best, I just sighed and entered my tent ignoring the two pigs. I picked up a book from my bag and read it, After what seemed like hours, I checked the time and it said it was past midnight, I sighed and placed the book down and entered my sleeping bag, I slowly drift to sleep until I was at dreamland.

 ***Scene Change***

I was watching him sleep peacefully and thought it was cute, I was still shocked that they were still males that walked this Earth, My trainer left me for another stronger looking Glaceon, I was angry and charged but my trainer got agitated and kicked me away then ordered her Butterfree to use **Poison sting** , I ran away with poison surging through my body, I was sad until a pack of Fearows came and tried to attack or what seemed to be rape, I thought it was the end for me until the Fearows caught a scent and followed it, I was happy but after a few minutes of trying to stand up I noticed I was bleeding, blue blood coming out and I fell over again, I cried until I heard footsteps, I was crying louder and thought that I'm going to die but shockingly did not, I was carried back to their camp with warm, loving arms, I smiled and slept until I woke up with a face looking at me, I blushed but managed to hide it, I was told that he is a male but I did not believed him until I saw his worried face and was convinced, I jumped to him and landed on his lap, It was so warm and decided to cuddle him, I sighed happily when a faint bulge came from his jeans and I want to stay with him, I want to be with him forever, He healed me, Took care of me and better yet he is a MALE, even that sound ridiculous, I still easily fell for him, I loved him immediately.

I smiled and entered the seemingly large sleeping bag and slept happily and peacefully.

* * *

 **Route 15-GUR NATION SILVER POV**

I woke with something cold cuddling my body, I loved cold things, I opened my sleeping bag and saw Glaceon sleeping peacefully, I smiled and nudged her, She stirred until her gazes got fixated on me, I grabbed her and pull her close to me and asked, "Do you want to come with me on the journey?" I asked and she was looking at me like saying 'are you kidding', then she jumped and touched a pokeball in my pocket, the pokeball dinged immediately with no resistance, I released her again and smiled.

"I'm taking a bath, Come with me if you want to" I said then grabbed clean clothes and opened the tent, I walked towards the pond and started to undress until I was in my boxers, I dived in the pond loving the cold state it was in, I didn't notice Glaceon exit the tent and hid in the bush looking at me with a blushing face. After 10 minutes of taking a bath, I exited the pond and got dressed up, I saw Glaceon dreamily exit a bush along with dreaming Mew to which I never saw the whole day.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused.

" _Yes, perfectly fine_ " Mew said, still in her dreaming state.

"Glace Glaceon (Like she said)" Glaceon replied dreamily. I just shrugged and went to cook breakfast not noticing a two fighting Glaceon and Mew.

 ***Scene Change*** **ASH POV**

I woke up from a nice sleep when I smelt delicious food, I walked lazily to the the table when Silver is still cooking breakfast, the most important meal of the day, I was waiting until Jet woke up and sat beside me. I was drooling over the food along with Jet that until the food was done, I immediately grabbed a bowl and scarfed down the food in a matter of seconds, I heard Silver sigh and gave me another serving, He grabbed a serving for himself and gave another to Jet which like me, scarfed down the food.

"After Breakfast, we head to Pinkka City OK?" Silver broke the silence. I noticed Mew and Glaceon climb up the table, Silver gave them pokeblocks made by him and gave another one to Pikachu which have awoken recently.

"YES!" Me and Jet shouted, startling Silver and other pokemon.

"Keep it down, the last thing that need to happen is someone to find us" Silver scolded.

"Sorry" We replied, we just heard him sigh and finished his meal, then he went over his tent and started packing it, We just shrugged and fixed our things, after an hour, we successfully fixed our things and ready to head out.

"Lets go!" I shouted and started heading to the east direction.

"Umm, its that way" Silver pointed at the west.

"Oh, then lets go that way!" I energetically said and head to the west direction, I heard Silver sigh and started following me along with Jet.

 ***Scene Change* ASH POV**

I was walking quietly, playing with the Pokedex, Arceus gave me, It was strapped on my arm and have all a normal Pokedex have, only with more features and commodities, I was rudely interrupted when an **Aura sphere** shot out of nowhere, I quickly dodged and released Charizard, The two behind me quickly reacted and took a battle stance then a Lucario jumped out of the forest with a large scar on his stomach.

"Charizard, Use **Flamethrower** " I ordered quickly. The female Lucario dodged the attack easily and launched another **Aura sphere** but was countered by Silver's Mew which in turn used **Psychic** and Lucario immediately flew backwards and landed on a tree, then skid down until she is at the bottom, I immediately pulled out a pokeball after asking Silver's permission to catch the Pokemon which he nodded, I thrown the sphere until it connected and dinged three times until she is caught.

"Wow, I never thought to catch a Lucario" I muttered along with a nodding Pikachu.

"Lets go, maybe we can arrive at night in Pinkka city" Silver said."

"Well lets go! I need to feel the comfy feeling of a bed!" Jet shouted and ran off to the wrong direction.

"Can you live without me?" Silver asked.

"Never in a million decades" I sweatdropped.

"Well he will return, Come on" Silver replied and walked to Pinkka city.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE PINKKA CITY-GUR REGION SILVER POV**

I never thought that Pinkka city will be this majestic, I thought it will be just a city where pink is always present, but no, It needs to be floating and the only way in is through flying or paying a fee to a flying train! Anyway, We entered through by Charizard and my newly caught Skarmory which I found it to be fighting two of its own kin, I stopped the two from harassing her and she repayed me by being my pokemon, The city is majestic, Old school houses lining from the streets and the streets, instead of normal concrete, it was bricks, there were no cars but Ponyta as transformation, In the middle was a gigantic castle for prince and princesses, but we managed to find the castle like Pokemon center, which is I say that was amazing, I'm getting distracted so lets just start, also our transformation forms is enabled.

"So Jet, what do you think of this place?" I asked.

"Well after getting lost and retracing my steps then found you at the entrance, pretty good" He replied.

"That is not what I meant" I sighed and looked at the amazed Ash Ketchum.

"So?" I asked.

"Amazing" He simply said.

"I knew it" I replied.

"What can I do for you today, ladies" Nurse Joy asked in the desk.

"Room for three and check up on our Pokemon" I replied.

"Is that all?" She asked again.

"Yes, Thank you" I replied formally. She gave us our keys and we gave her the pokemon we have except for Mew, in obvious reasons, then after that we head to our room and we laid exhaustedly in the bed.

"Today is very tiring" I said lying on the bed.

"Obviously" Jet replied then after resting for a few hours, a machine dinged in the side and there teleported all our pokemon.

"This is new" I muttered, amazed at the machinery but immediately broke my gaze and released Glaceon which she tackled me similarly to what Ash's Bayleef do.

"Hello Glaceon" I smiled.

"Glaceon (Hello)" She smiled back.

I helped myself up and glared at the two laughing boys or transformed girls. I quickly released Bayleef which tackled Ash and I quickly punched Jet at the stomach, and he crawled up in floor holding his stomach.

"Revenge" I said then patted Glaceon which in turn she jumped into my arms and snuggled me, I smiled and head to the canteen to eat dinner. I ate a few peanut butter sandwiches and gave Glaceon some Pokeblocks that suit Ice types and I also gave Mew Psychic type suited Pokeblocks, After an hour the two arrived and speechlessly get some food and sat beside me.

"Soooooo" I tried to break the awkward tension but miserably failed, until I noticed the very same person who is having s*x with the nurse in blasted town of Kinky, "Umm, is that the very same one that we saw having the you know to the nurse in Kinky town?" I whispered and the two immediately turned around to see the one I'm talking about, when we got a closer look, we got really dumbfounded.

It was Cynthia.

If you think I'm going crazy (Which I am already), Cynthia in our real world is like me, a virgin and scared of s*x, if you think a beautiful lady is not afraid about this matter then tell me why Cynthia never have boyfriend, **(A/N Elvin: In my Fanfics)** Well back to the story I'm breaking the 4th wall already, The two were also dumbfounded like me and to my eyes, they have sparkles in them which is not a good sign because since Ash won the Sinnoh league, He have been flirting with Cynthia and its my job to restrain him because Misty and Max is not here, in Jet's case well he is just a Brock but younger.

"You are the l-"/"Com-" I pulled them by the ear and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience" then I whispered to the two, "Ash, it doesn't fit you, I like dense act better while Jet, think you can get past me do you?". I dragged them away by the ear and returned them to the table with a thud.

"Come on, we have a gym battle tomorrow" I said and walked into the room, followed by Ashley and Jen. We entered the room lazily and the two walked into the living room, probably watching TV while I head to the bedroom, I laid down into bed followed by Glaceon and Mew and they snuggled into my stomach, making themselves comfortable, I smiled and started to drift into dreamland.

 _DREAM START SILVER POV_

 _I woke up in a grassland miles long, with a castle that is thousands of meters tall in the horizon, All my pokemon is with me only with Glaceon and Mew out, I nudged them until they also woke up, they looked at me with a confused face until they started to look around, We were wondering where the heck we are until something clicked into my mind._

 _"This isn't possible, never" I muttered, shocked when my gaze landed on a flag that represent the Orre region and another representing Avsciuliar Army planted on the ground with soldiers surrounding it, I was terrified, never in my life I thought that this will be recreated._

 _"Run!" I shouted and we started running on the opposite direction, heading towards the castle, until a bright light landed in the middle of the two armies and that light faded showing a boy with Silver grey eyes and hair, We hid behind several boulders and we looked at the event._

 _"Who are you boy! get out of here!" The Orre region Captain Henry Killra ordered._

 _"What in Dark magic has happened here!" The Avsciuliar Commander James Rolta shouted._

 _"My name is Cobalt Steel, descendant of the blood of Loyalty" The boy said, calm about the situation._

 _*SCENE CHANGE* Back to the trio_

 _"Who is he, Silver?" Glaceon asked._

 _"Well he is Cobalt, my Great Ancestor, last of his time" I replied, totally focused at the situation._

 _"I know this, I have seen this event year ago" Mew said._

 _"hmm?" I asked curiously._

 _"Yes, I know you visioned this event" She replied._

 _I focused my gaze again at the two armies and the boy._

 _*SCENE CHANGE* Back at Cobalt and the armies_

 _"Impossible! The blood of Loyalty has been long dead! Don't lie my boy, now get out of here you pesky brat! We have things to settle with this weak so called Avsciuliar army" Henry shouted, not believing Cobalt._

 _"I sense you, I know your telling the truth, please tell us why you have come here" James said, back to his calm self._

 _"I come here to place vengeance to the Orre region, You will see how weak your army have become Henry, You will see your people fall and Me to rise, this is for my parents Henry, You damaged me and I will fix it myself through vengeance and blood" Cobalt replied to the two, raising his voice. "Avsciuliar Commander James, can you retreat your army, this is between me and this bastard" Cobalt continued._

 _"I don't know what have come into your mind, Mr. Cobalt but I respect your decision, just be safe" James replied, then rallied his gigantic army back closer to the castle, then he grabbed a pair of binoculars and carefully looked at the situation, on his horse._

 _"I appreciate your concern" Cobalt said before they retreated then he looked towards the Orre army which is wearing heavy armor which is probably made out of pure Silver and iron, Henry wearing instead of Silver is Gold and his cape flowing with diamonds and gemstones._

 _"You should have brought along those pests, you have no chance! You will die brutally along with this kingdom" Henry mocked._

 _"Show your strength, pest" Cobalt smirked and grabbed his spear which is the same with mine, a spear with two ends that looked like swords with ancient markings running along with it, "You will see your kingdom fall in my hands"._

 _Henry got agitated and sent his first batch of soldiers while riding his horse in armor, The first batch consist of spear and swords men._

 _"Is this all you can do? Your are more weaker than I thought" Cobalt said, bored then he raised his spear in the air and chanted, "Indi chaf Hork Latias jor (Dark Monster of Eons, Latias come forth)" then a portal pened and a Dark furred Latias came out and snuggled Cobalt then took her battle stance._

 _"What in blazes is this Monster" Henry said in surprise, "No matter, CHARGE!" Henry ordered._

 _"Ectics Tangul (Mist ball)" Cobalt ordered then Latias charged a large black ball in her mouth and released all of it to the freaked soldiers, resulting in a explosion, ending their miserable lives immediately._

 _"WHAT! How did you came to control this Monster! All of you Charge!" Henry ordered, scared at the power of the Dark Latias._

 _"End this, Indi Escaviliar Hern Jora (Luster blade of the seven Eons)" Cobalt ordered then a large eruption came and a large blade came out of it, then the blade rise and pointed towards the army which began to glow in power and launched to the soldiers, cutting their guts and other body parts to be cut in half, in short words, it was a bloody mess, tainting the green grass with soldier's blood, no one survived the attack except for Henry._

 _"Latias Returnes (Latias return)" Cobalt said and the portal opened again and the Dark Latias smiled and returned to her homeland. Cobalt walked over to the kneeled Henry beside his decapitated horse._

 _"Have mercy, please" He cried._

 _"Those are the very same words I said when you almost killed me" Cobalt said, standing stoic then brought up his spear and pierced the man's heart then decapitated him. James can be seen riding his horse towards Cobalt and stopped in front of him._

 _"Sorry that I have underestimated your power, We will take care of this mess" James said._

 _"Don't be, that's always they say about me" Cobalt replied. "And for the mess, thanks" He continued. James smiled and said, "Are you attending Princess Kyla's wedding? You are always welcome for helping our kingdom"._

 _"Depends, I should be going now" Cobalt said then teleported away._

 _"That boy has immense powers, and he is on our side, I'm very grateful for that" James muttered and left with his horse, after that the world became blurry and turned black, we fell until we are no more._

 _DREAM END_

I stirred lazily and sit up and looked at the two stirring Pokemon, I smiled and started rubbing Glaceon's tassles, She purred and looked cute, while I also rubbed Mew's tail which have the same results but cuter.

"Glaceon glaceon glace (So did you have the same dream?)" Glaceon asked, yawning which really look very adorable.

"Yes, its kind of a nice dream, wasn't it?" I replied.

" _There is just something that I don't understand_ " Mew said, fully awake.

"And what's that?" I asked.

" _Why are you afraid?_ " She asked back, then Glaceon looked at me with concern, I flinched and sighed. "Well that was the last day when the Avsciuliar kingdom liked and respected my Ancestor, My Ancestor was framed for the assasination of Princess Kyla and Prince Hans of the Kalos Kingdom, I know he would not kill them because he deeply loves Kyla Phase and because for his blood of loyalty, he is very loyal to Zenith, The Dark God pokemon, and the kingdom of Avsciuliar that rendered him not to do so but only to protect its citizens, I am the last line of my blood and because of that, Zentih made me immortal and also made me the permanent servant and permanent gate keeper of Dimensions, she said the ones that I will love will be also immortal" I explained.

" _Oh I'm sorry_ " Mew said, sadly.

"Don't be" I smiled.

"Glaceon glaceon glaceon (Where is the duo?)" Glaceon asked, not seeing where is Ash and Jet.

"Oh no! They maybe flirting with Cynthia again!" I said hurriedly and rushed to bathroom to take a bath, I heard the two giggle and exit the door. I smiled and took a refreshing bath.

 ***Scene change* Glaceon POV**

"Did he say, the ones he truly loves will be immortal?" I asked.

" _Yes_ _, why?_ " Mew asked.

"Nothing" I blushed and and sat at the couch, after a few minutes, Silver exited with his favorite black sweatshirt with a body body bag strapped around his body, his weapons well hidden and his unruly white hair makes it better, like his Silver grey eyes from his Ancestor, he wore black jeans and black trainer shoes with his favorite black cowboy hat which I did not know contained the remains of Missingno. It made me blush seeing him but managed to hide it.

 ***Scene change* Silver POV**

"Come on lets find them" I said, knowing that I don't need to transform because I want to surprise the people.

" _Don't you need to transform?_ " Mew asked.

"I don't need to, because I forsighted this" I replied then Glaceon stood by side and Mew sat my shoulder then we headed out. When I crossed the counter and exited the door, I noticed that Nurse Joy is looking at me weirdly, I smirked and head to the park where the fun begins.

* * *

 **PINKKA CITY PARK-GUR NATION SILVER POV**

I saw the two flirting with Cynthia, again! But shrugged it off when Cynthia slapped them, talk about bad approach.

"Hey" I said simply. The two were surprised that I was in my true form and told me transform to the lady disguise, I just told them I know what I'm doing until I counted from 3 to 1.

"3,2,1" I said until the ground in front of me exploded but I managed to stand tall, then came out a large robot with two people manning it and then they started they're stupid speech.

After the speech, I hit a specific location on the robot, the robot deactivated and fell over backwards, I just smirked when the two exited with very pissed faces, "How dare you attack Team Flare!" The woman with green hair shouted.

"Yeah how dare you!" A woman with brown hair yelled.

"I didn't dare anything, Drew the salad and May the ramen addict" I replied, smirking.

"May? Drew? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, I facepalmed and Jet got more confused, "Umm, What is happening here?" He asked. I just sighed and glowed white, I made an **Aura sphere** and shot it at helicopter that is trying to recover the two Team Flare grunts, The helicopter whizzed around until it crashed into a tree and a huge explosion occured.

"Hey! What was that for!" Drew/May shouted.

"For you not to escape, well its kind of obvious, Glaceon freeze them" I ordered, Glaceon saw a glimpse of May and got extremely mad, she doubled the power for May and Drew, almost giving them frostbite but she managed to only freeze their bodies, leaving their heads.

"So, this is the trainer who left you" I asked Glaceon who which nodded acceptingly.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" May yelled.

"This is not your pokemon, its mine, you left it to die and I found her and she became the strongest Glaceon you can see around" I replied, Glaceon has been training extra hard to impress me, which at the start I'm already impressed. I was brought out of thought when Ash shouted.

"MAY!? DREW!? WHY DID YOU JOIN TEAM FLARE!" Ash shouted and I flinched because I rarely hear Ash shout.

"Who are you? That is none of your business!" May shouted back, I smacked Ash at the head and looked at him with a look saying 'are you that dense?'.

"Oh, sorry, forgot about the whole new thing" Ash said sheepishly until his attention turned to the two with cold and deadly red eyes instead the usual warm and loving auburn eyes which made the duo flinch at the eye contact.

"But that doesn't stop me from being angry" He said, with venom in his voice.

"W-what are yo-you going to do?" May asked, getting scared.

"Well, I think I can release all my anger so I can calm myself down for what you did to me at the last world" He replied, but having more hate in his voice.

"What are you t-talking about, p-please don't k-kill me" May stuttered until Drew stepped forward and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY GIRLFRIEND!".

"Bad choice" I said, getting crazy for not killing anybody in a while so I brought up my silenced Colt 11 and shot her at the head with 100% accuracy. Ash smiled while May looked terrified but something tells me that they don't have that kind of relationship yet.

"That leaves one more" He smiled until he brought out the throwing knife I gave him.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO A-ANYTHING" She shouted.

"Anything? Hold up Ash" I asked, curiously.

"Yes anything!" she reassuringly replied.

"Well, I think we can have more formal punishment" I said to Ash, Ash sighed and hid the knife in his pocket.

"Thank you! thank you!" She repeatingly said.

"Can we trust her?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, just give her closure and she will forget about the team that actually lives here" I replied until I noticed a large crowd looking at us, I looked at Ash and the confused Jet which have their disguises down.

"Shoot, Ash we have gathered a crowd" I said, getting worried, the two looked at themselves and they saw their true forms. From the crowd, I can see some emotions like lust, confusion, happiness and anger.

"Umm hello" Jet nervously said. We sweatdropped until Officer Jenny came in front of us, "Can we request for you to come with us".

* * *

 **That was the end of Chapter 2, I'm sorry but I forgot one fact about a new region, NEW POKEMON and NEW FEATURES, well worry not, Next chapter, there will be new things, I hope. Also, I know this chapter is mostly focused on Silver but don't worry Ash is next to be most focused next chap.**

 **Elvin: That went better than expected**

 **Mew: Hmm, your saying**

 **Elvin: I like the series because Its my own original idea, I hope so**

 **Mew: Just eat some cookies**

 **Elvin: OK, *eats some cookies* hmm, never thought this tasted so delicious!**

 **Mew: See, cookies can fix anything**

 **Elvin: I think that's it**

 **Mew: Yea so GBYE**

 **Elvin: GBYE**


End file.
